What we are
by thunder child 14
Summary: During the premier of the Silver Bolt affair in London, Terrorists invade! the stars of twilight and their new ally Luke Blake barely escape with their lives but they are knocked out from the battle. When they awake they realise that they have turned into the characters they portray! will the Stars of Twilight use their powers to stop another terrorist attack or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

_**What we are part 1**_

Myanna Buring POV (she plays Tanya Denali)

The sky was black and cold and I could barely hear anyone else over the roar of the Huey's engines.

It had been several years since the premier of breaking dawn part 2 and I had thought that I would never see my fellow twilight saga co-stars ever again.

But then Luke Blake entered the light, I had been told that he had written a fan fiction series known as the silver Bolt saga and the series had become so popular, Stephanie Meyer had asked if it would be possible to make a movie of the first book, the Silver Bolt affair!

Of course, Luke had been asked to play Jonathan and to be honest he was a brilliant actor, it just took a lot of work with me staying in character all of the time to help Luke get into the role of Jonathan.

Using the amount of money he had acquired whilst portraying Jonathan, Luke had bought himself a Bell UH-1 huey helicopter from the US Military only days before it was due to be decommissioned!

And that was the same Helicopter in which we were riding in to the Premier of the Silver Bolt affair!

"Ok guys, we are about to land so I suggest you hold on tight" Luke said as he jerked the Helicopter into a tight left hand turn and slowly descended towards the waiting crowd.

"Here we go again" Nikki Reed said with a sigh.

"Just like old times" Kellan Lutz agreed.

I looked out of the open door as the crowd drew closer and closer. I could now see the Film Posters for the Silver Bolt affair, they had Luke and I standing back to back with Luke holding his gun in a James bond style and I had my hand in the shape of a gun.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and Girls, please welcome the stars of the Silver Bolt affair!" someone shouted as the Huey landed on the red carpet.

I waited until the Huey's engines shut down before I leapt out from the Helicopter and helped everyone else out of the Chopper.

Luke was the last to get out of the Chopper and he took my hand as we walked down the red carpet.

We were both all smiles and waves as we approached the cinema doors.

Some of the fans started screaming things like "can I have your autograph" or holding up signs that said things like "Silver Bolt all the way"

Luke just smiled and he posed for a few pictures. I nearly laughed at a few of the silly faces Luke made in said pictures.

But as we were about to go inside the cinema, there was a loud bang! Luke whirled around and looked at the source of the sound with fear in his eyes.

"Oh crap" Taylor Lautner said in pure fear.

Taylor was right.

There standing in front of us were several thugs in camouflage gear and they were holding AK47's!

I looked and saw Luke with his hands thrust deep into his pockets and eventually his right hand emerged with the Black Walther PPK Pistol he used in the movie!

"Drop your weapon and come with us or my associates will kill everyone here!" one of the thugs shouted.

I heard a loud click as several thugs armed their guns and a deeper well-oiled click as Luke armed his own gun.

"You will leave without harming any of us or the civilians here or I will be glad to put a bullet in your head" Luke replied icily.

"To bad, kill them all!" the thug's leader snarled.

"I am so sorry" Luke said before he fired.

The Walther went off with a loud BOOM! And the 9mm bullet leapt from the muzzle and struck the thug's leader in the shoulder in a shower of blood!

"Myanna! Take the others and take the Huey out of here!" Luke shouted over the noise of both AK 47 assault rifles going off and Luke's Walther firing shot after steady shot.

"I am not leaving without you!" I shouted back.

But as I said this, I collapsed to the ground in severe pain!

"Hold on Myanna, we'll get you onboard" I heard Robert Pattinson say as he dragged me towards the Huey which was starting its engines.

I saw Luke racing after me and defending everyone else to the best of his ability but even through my pain clouded vision, I knew that it was a fight Luke would not win.

I then felt a lift at Robert and Luke lifted me into the Huey and I saw Luke climb into the pilot's seat.

Luke POV

I started the engines and pulled the throttle as far up as I could. The Huey lifted up from the ground very quickly and I was about to set off for the nearest safe zone for us which was Boston Lincolnshire when I heard multiple screams from the back!

"What the hell is going on in there?" I asked.

"FIRE, STOP THE FIRE!" someone shouted. That was Ashley Greene's voice.

I now knew that I had nothing to lose so I gave the Huey's engines full power and flew the little Helicopter as fast as it could go.

We managed to escape London and were now flying at over 125MPH over the midland's countryside. The rhythmic Thumping of the Huey's engines matched the pace of my heart as it flew onwards.

By now everyone onboard was in severe pain and I was starting to feel the burning in my right shoulder. I knew by now that the Huey wouldn't make it but I had to try! The pain kept on getting worse though.

"Come on you Son of a Bitch Come on!" I shouted.

"Luke, it's no use! You need to land the Huey now!" Myanna shouted.

"But" I tried to protest but Myanna shouted "Just do it!"

Gritting my teeth against the pain, I swung the Huey around before I landed it on a field and shut down the engines.

Nearly screaming with pain now, I threw open the Pilot's door and threw open the Passenger door and everyone fell out. But before I could move one step, I collapsed to the floor and everything went black!


	2. Chapter 2

_**What we are part 2**_

Luke POV

I woke up with a pounding headache and with my face buried into the dirt. My throat felt like it was on fire.

"I need a drink" I thought to myself.

Slowly I dragged myself to my feet and looked around. The rest of the cast were lying on the ground faces buried into the dirt and they had become paler.

"It must be a trick of the light" I thought to myself.

Stumbling in the muddy field, I staggered over to where the Huey had landed. Inside was my mobile phone which I could use as a mirror. But as I was about to reach the Helicopter, I heard more groans as Myanna Buring and Casey La Bow woke up followed by the rest of the cast.

But as I was about to shout out at them, I caught a glimpse of Myanna looking at me with pure fear!

"What?" I asked.

"Look in the mirror" Myanna said.

I grabbed my I Phone and looked at the clear glass and I screamed!

"What the Hell happened?! I'm, a…" I said before Kristen Stewart said "Vampire"

I looked again at my face through the I-Phone's screen and took in my face and my Bright Golden eyes!

"And not just any vampires, we have turned into our vampire counterparts from the Silver Bolt affair!" I added.

Elisabeth Reaser looked like she was about to cry, Peter Facinelli held her close to try and calm Elisabeth down.

"Why has this happened to us? I mean the Silver Bolt affair is just a movie for Christ sake!" Casey La Bow exclaimed.

"I think we can figure that out ourselves genius!" Jackson Rathbourne snapped.

Soon everyone had fallen into a massive argument and I had to fire several shots from the Walther to get their attention again.

"Ok guys, we have three things we have now. One we have turned into our vampire counter parts and judging by the smell, Wolf counterparts as well, Two we need to find out why this happened and from where and Three, we need to find a way to change back" I said.

"But where are we supposed to go? I mean if we go out in public we will cause a riot!" Kellan said.

"He does have a point" Mia Maestro added.

"We are close to my father's house, he has seen pictures of me as a vampire and of you guys as vampires as well so I think that he won't start going at us with a flame thrower" I said.

"Are you sure?" Myanna asked warily.

"I am sure" I replied.

"Ok then, let's go!" Ashley Greene said cheerfully as she raced at Vampire speed towards the Huey before Jackson caught her by the shoulder and held her back.

"We may need to hunt" He said.

"I think that you might not have noticed that our eyes are golden" Nikki Reed replied.

"Not anymore" I said.

I was right; all of our eyes had turned black from the stress that had consumed us.

"Let's go hunting!" Mia said as we all raced off into the woods to find our first vampire meals.


End file.
